Forever is Gonna Start Tonight
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: No waiter. No Morrigan. Just Bo and Lauren making love without interruption. A continuation of the scene in 4x05.


"**Forever Is Gonna Start Tonight"**

"This dress is incredible. Let's get you out of it." Bo's breath was warm on Lauren neck, and yet it sent a shiver through her body.

"Stat," The doctor replied instantly followed by a roll of eyes of pleasure. She had no idea where Bo was at with the unzipping of the dress, but with the way Bo pushed her hips into her ass as she did made her grind against the couch and she wanted that barrier between them to be gone so that she could finally feel completely her lover's body. A body that she had been longing for months that she dreamed on the best night when she didn't had nightmares and that she knew could never be replaced. A succubus' body was designed to inhibit anyone's desire with its beauty and flawlessness, but unlike anyone, Lauren had seen past that. She had discovered the beauty of her soul, and now she could finally reconnect with all of this.

"Oh doctor talk," Bo mumbled as she placed a series of wet kisses on Lauren's shoulder, blissful to have her girlfriend back all the nerdy talk that came with her.

This made Lauren smile, it did each time. How in a million years her quirks would be the greatest foreplay to someone, and it was to Bo without question. That was and will always be a reminder to Lauren that the succubus loved her for who she was, and although their relationship had its problems, at least she was certain of that.

Bo was finally able to unzip the dress completely and she removed it from her lover with care and placed it on the arm of the couch so that it wouldn't crease, even though in that moment all she wanted was to rip it out of her.

Lauren grabbed the nape of the brunette's neck and kissed her deftly over her shoulder, a kiss in which both could feel the passion and lust that had been held back for too long. Their lips separated and Bo spun back the blonde so that she could face her, and then their lips met again. With some quick fumbles and tugs, the succubus was freed of her clothes and both women left standing in their underwear.

Bo locked her lips on Lauren again as she put her hands under her ass and lifted her effortlessly. She laid her lover on the couch, straddled her and stopped everything. She sat down on Lauren's thighs and just looked at her. This is the person she wanted to spend every moment with. She had come so close to losing her so many times and to have her now within the great walls of intimacy again was everything. In that moment she promised herself to never take Lauren Lewis for granted, whatever this implied.

"What?" Lauren asked coyly after a few seconds, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You are beautiful and I love you," Bo began before leaning down and stretching her legs between Lauren's. Her lips were millimeters apart from the blonde and she said with the sweetest voice, "I want to make sure you know that before we do anything again. Sex with you is because I love you, because I want to make love with you and not because my biology needs it. _I _need it, _you_. Always."

Lauren threaded her fingers through the brown locks, making sure not to lose contact. "I never doubted that Bo. I know you. You are far more than just your biology." Bo eyes were close but she knew she was smiling. "But it's nice to hear. Thanks for telling me. I love you too."

Bo nuzzled her nose with Lauren before leaning down to capture the pink lips in front of her. The doctor's tongue darted inside her girlfriend's mouth, eager to taste the familiar spots in her mouth and feel her warmth. Bo braced on one elbow and unclasped her bra dexterously. Her luscious breast fell on Lauren's chest and the blonde sat up to have access to her bra and get rid of it. Their nipples grazed on each other and hardened at the contact.

"It's incredible how much I missed you," Lauren whispered as a few tears dipped on her cheek.

"Me too baby," Bo said, her breath hovering on her partner's lips and with her thumb she wiped the tears. "Tell me how you want it."

Lauren wrapped her legs around Bo's waist and placed her hands on her back. "Like this. I want to feel you completely."

"Perfect." Bo lowered her center on Lauren delicately and they both felt a jolt of electricity come through their body, even though they both were still wearing their underwear. Bo began to move between the blonde's legs, slowly, gradually, intensely. With her thumb, Bo toyed with the soft flesh of her breast.

Meanwhile, Lauren lips devoured her; her tongue explored her mouth, her neck and every spot she could reach. Her hands were cupping Bo's ass, encouraging her to continue. What she felt she couldn't feel with anyone else; the tingle in her neck and arms; the tightening in her belly as excitement engulfed it; the unbelievable amount of wetness coaxing her core almost instantly. This wasn't because she was sleeping with a succubus. This was all because of Bo and her beautiful heart.

For Bo it was the same. Sex with anyone was great, but with Lauren it was mind blowing. She made her feel whole, human, loved—all the things she craved her whole life.

"Bo I'm so close but I, oh fuck," Lauren stammered but couldn't quite get her request out. Her hips were bucking uncontrollably on Bo's.

Bo knew exactly what Lauren wanted; she slid her hand between their bodies and under the fabric, dipping her fingers into the wet folds.

Lauren was lustfully calling out her lover's name as her first orgasm tore through her and Bo kept moving her fingers, knowing that one time wouldn't be enough to satisfy Lauren's needs. After four orgasms, Bo stopped and removed her hand slowly, grazing her finger on Lauren's abdomen and between her breast until she reached her mouth. Lauren welcomed the moist fingers between her lips and sucked on them.

Seeing the transparent liquid around the blonde's lips, Bo urged her tongue in Lauren's mouth to savor her taste. "You taste like heaven," Bo hummed and accidently grinded her center on Lauren's thigh.

Lauren smiled and sat up so that she could move from under the brunette. Bo gave her a puzzled look and Lauren kneeled on the floor in front of her girlfriend. Lauren removed Bo's black lace panties and placed her legs on her shoulder. She put feathery kisses on Bo's thigh until she couldn't take anymore and start squeezing her legs.

"Please Lauren, I'm gonna come and I want to come inside your mouth," Bo begged.

The doctor moved her hands under Bo's ass and wrapped her mouth around all the right spots that almost made the succubus come undone immediately. She slipped her tongue inside Bo's entrance and moved within her, tasted the juice in her mouth and soon enough she felt her walls clench around her tongue. Bo came hard and laced her finger tightly with Lauren's.

When the heavy breaths calmed down, Lauren wiped her chin and sat on Bo's laps. Bo welcomed her in her arms and they held each other in silence for a few minutes.

Bo finally decided to talk. "I know I screwed up Lauren," Bo whispered in her ear and let out quiet sobs. Lauren said her name but Bo continued. She looked at her in the eyes. "But I can't lose you. If you'd just give me a second chance… I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I love you so much."

The tears were falling down her cheek and soaked her shirt. Lauren wiped them off her face. "Bo you are not the only one to blame. I became distant and kept a lot of things from you that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry," Lauren admitted. "Of course I still want to be you. You are everything to me."

Bo smiled was genuine. "What do you say we grab something to eat and go home and have that talk? Then we could wash away all our past and heartache in say… a giant claw foot bathtub."

"That's sound perfect." Lauren kissed her passionately.


End file.
